Destiny vs Love
by JulyvsDaniel
Summary: Takato misses those lost against the D-Reaper. When it gets closer to the anniversary, Takato finds that it's not Guilmon he misses the most. When the digimon come back, why do things just keep getting worse? Renakato. EXTREME OOC
1. Digimon: Big City Go Bye Bye

I do not own Digimon or any of the characters. I own the Omniblade card.

* * *

AN: this is my first Digimon fanfiction so please try to be nice.

* * *

Big City Go Bye Bye

It had been exactly five years eleven months and twenty nine days since the D-reaper was defeated. The digimon had been killed along with it and Takato had written himself hearing Guilmon's voice off as a hallucination. Takato was now eighteen and was a senior in high school. He had been on the honor role every year since the D-reaper was defeated but not because he tried. The teachers all knew who he was and what he had lost that day in order to save the world. As a result, they always gave him an A. He had actually left a test with only three answers filled in and still got a ninety three.

He had traded his old outfit for a simpler one. It was made up of a navy blue Tee-shirt, blue jeans, blue basketball sneakers, and his class ring. The ring was silver mixed with titanium with an Aquamarine set in the top. An image of a fox had been imprinted into the stone with a laser. One side of the ring had the image of a dinosaur and the other had a rabbit. The ring had his school name around the stone and inside had his name in cursive. The fox was to represent Renamon, the dinosaur was to represent Guilmon, and the rabbit was to represent Terriermon. He had gotten rid of his goggles after they had somehow given him a black eye during a foot race. He had also cut his hair shorter so he could keep it under control without having to do anything other than dry it off.

"Takato?" the teacher asked.

"Huh?" Takato asked.

The teacher sighed and moved on to another student. Takato was in Social Studies class but his focus was on the digimon that had been lost. It was about the thousandth time that day that he had begun to think about them. Normally he was able to focus on school but it was so close to the anniversary of the D-reapers defeat that he couldn't think of anything else. Most people that knew about his past would have guessed that his mind would focus on Guilmon but the truth was that it wasn't Guilmon that he found himself thinking of whenever he spaced out. He could barely recall what Guilmon even looked like now. All he knew was that he was red and looked like a mini T-Rex.

Just then the bell rang and all of the students except Takato sprinted out of the building as fast as they could. Takato put his books into his book bag and began to leave but was moving slower than his great grandmother, and she was dead. The teacher noticed but didn't say anything. Once Takato was at his locker he opened it and his eyes focused on one picture that was mostly buried by the rest. There were around fifty pictures of the digimon. Those that were completely uncovered were of Guilmon. Some were of Terriermon, and a few were of Cyberdramon. He had exactly one picture of Renamon and he had to keep it covered because she had flipped him off when he took it.

He smiled remembering the hassle it was to get her to let him take a picture. In the end he had told her that if she smiled she might actually have a friend. She had smiled but she had also flipped him off. He had to keep the picture mostly covered but was able to keep her face visible. About a week after he took the picture Rika had told him that the secret to getting Renamon to let someone take his picture was to make sure that Renamon liked them. Takato's mind had instantly jumped to the possible second meaning and, naturally, he had been hit...by Renamon. He wasn't overly happy about the black eye he had to cope with for a week, but he _was_ happy it wasn't Rika who hit him. Unlike Renamon, Rika wouldn't have held back or stopped at one punch. Rika would have landed Takato in the hospital or worse.

Takato put his books away then removed the picture of Renamon and put it in his backpack. Then he closed his locker and went home. When he got home he went to his room and threw himself on his bed then lost himself in memories. He was so lost to the past that he didn't hear his mother knock.

"Takato?" his mother called snapping him back to reality.

"Yeah?" Takato asked.

"Rika's here to see you," his mother said.

"Okay," Takato said.

The door opened and Rika came in then closed the door and had a good guess what Takato was doing.

"You were thinking about them again right?" Rika asked.

"Yeah," Takato said. "I don't know why but this year I literally can't get them out of my head."

"I know what you mean," Rika said. "If my teachers weren't giving me all A's for saving the world I'd have flunked out by now."

"Same here," Takato said. "I miss them."

"At least you have Jeri," Rika said.

"I know we haven't spoken in a while but even you should know she moved," Takato said.

"What?" Rika asked. "When? Where?"

"To America two months ago," Takato said.

"Oh," Rika said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Takato said. "It's not your fault."

"Takatomon," a hauntingly familiar voice said.

Takato and Rika both froze.

"You heard that too right?" Takato asked.

"Yes," Rika said.

"Rika," a second hauntingly familiar voice said.

"Renamon," Rika said.

"Guilmon," Takato said. "Please tell me we're not just hallucinating again."

"Takatomon," Guilmon said again. "Big city go bye bye."

Takato froze. His blood ran cold, a shiver ran down his spine, and his scalp began to crawl. He wasn't entirely certain he wanted to know what Guilmon meant or why he was suddenly using baby talk.

"What do you mean?" Takato asked. "What city?"

"Yours," Renamon said. "You have to leave. It's all going to be destroyed."

"How?" Takato asked.

"The-" Renamon began but stopped and the room was filled with silence.

"Renamon?" Takato asked. "Guilmon?"

"Did we hallucinate that?" Rika asked. "I mean...group hallucinations aren't exactly normal but aren't unheard of."

"I don't know," Takato said. "It seemed so real."

"I have to go," Rika said.

"You just got here," Takato said.

"I'm sorry," Rika said. "I just remembered I have to do something."

She left and Takato lay back on his bed. He sighed and once again was lost in memories. This time he didn't come back to reality until supper. Then he went back to his room and went to sleep. The next day was Saturday and he had no intention of doing anything.

That night every time he closed his eyes he saw the digimon. He woke up from the fifth rerun of the D-reaper being destroyed along with the digimon so he decided to stop trying to sleep and went to his window. He slid it open and climbed out onto the room then turned around and climbed to the highest part. He lay down and began watching the stars. He did it rather often since he rarely got any real sleep anymore. He pulled out his cellphone and checked the time and sighed. It was exactly midnight.

"Happy anniversary guys," Takato muttered.

"Thank you Takato," Renamon said.

Takato sat bolt upright then spun around to see Terriermon, Guilmon, and Renamon all sitting on the roof behind him. He blinked then rubbed his eyes but they were still there.

"Hello Takatomon," Guilmon said.

Before Takato even knew what he was doing he was hugging Guilmon for all he was worth. Then he hugged Terriermon, then Renamon. Then he pulled away and tried to form a complete thought.

"Henry and Rika are going to be happy to see you guys," Paul said.

Terriermon nodded and Renamon just sat there. Takato didn't say anything but could have sworn he could see a little bit of pink in her cheeks.

"I gotta go see Henry," Terriermon said. "See you guys later!"

Terriermon flew away on his giant ears and Takato turned to Renamon.

"You should go see Rika," Takato said.

Renamon seemed to come to her senses and nodded. Then she stood and began to run along the rooftops toward Rika's house.

"How are you guys alive?" Takato asked Guilmon.

Guilmon simply shrugged. Takato led Guilmon back into his room then climbed on his bed and sighed happily. A moment later his phone began to vibrate and he saw that it was Rika.

"Yeah?" Takato asked.

"Do you see Guilmon?" Rika asked.

"Yes," Takato said. "Renamon's real too."

"You know she's alive?" Rika asked.

"She showed up on my roof with Guilmon and Terriermon," Takato said.

"Terriermon's alive?" Rika asked. "What about Cyberdramon?"

"He wasn't there," Takato said. "You'll have to ask Renamon."

Rika hung up and a moment later Henry called and Takato had a similar conversation. A little later Guilmon fell asleep on the floor where he used to sleep and Takato smirked. Guilmon was still on his feet. His torso was on the ground with his arms between his feet and his chin resting on the floor and his butt sticking up in the air.

"Good night Guilmon," Takato said then lay down and passed out.

The next day he woke up and took a shower then got dressed and brushed his teeth. Then he woke up Guilmon and they went to the park after Takato left a note saying he was going to go meet Henry and Rika. When he got to the park he found Henry sitting under a tree with Terriermon swinging from branch to branch like a monkey.

"So I'm not the only one who wanted to meet up," Takato said.

"About this?" Henry asked. "I'm pretty sure that's a good guess."

Both of them smirked and held up three fingers then placed them down one at a time. The moment their third was down, Rika and Renamon appeared in front of them.

"Gotta love teleportation," Henry said.

"Hey guys," Rika said.

"Now we're just waiting on Ryo," Takato said.

"No you're not," Ryo said as he and Cyberdramon walked over.

"So they did all come back," Takato said.

"You know what that means," Rika said.

"Yeah," Takato said. "No more free A's."

"It also means that we're here to help escort everyone out of here," Renamon said. "You heard us yesterday. This city is going to be destroyed."

"By what?" Takato said.

"Diaboromon," Guilmon said.

"Diaboromon?" Henry asked. "But he was defeated by the first set of Digidestined."

"That's right," Cyberdramon said. "And he hasn't been heard of again since.

"Should we get Tai's help then?" Rika asked.

"Him and Matt," Takato said. "That is, assuming they still have their digimon."

"True," Henry said. "Omnimon would be sooo helpful right now."

"Can we get back to the matter at hand please?" Renamon asked.

"Fine," Takato said. "We'll start evacuating the city."

Renamon froze and Takato could have sworn that he could see her blushing again then she disappeared.

"What's her problem?" Takato asked Rika.

Rika also froze and he had no trouble seeing her blush. Then she turned and sprinted away.

"I just don't understand girls," Takato said.

"Let's just get to work," Henry said.

They all agreed then went through the city telling everyone that they had to leave because Diaboromon was going to attack. Everyone was so happy that the digimon were back that they were having a hard time deciding to be scared. As a result, progress was slower than snail snot in winter.

"What's taking so long?" Renamon asked Takato when she realized how slow everyone was moving.

"No one's scared because their too busy being happy that they have their digimon back," Takato said.

"Perfect," Renamon said.

Takato suddenly got an idea that was probably going to get him stuck in a hospital but he wanted to see if she really had been blushing.

"I'm glad you're back," Takato said. "I missed you."

Renamon turned to look at him but instead of glaring at him like he had expected, the seemed to be stuck between shock and flattered.

"Thank you," Renamon said. "Now, about the people."

"Time's up!" a very deep voice said above them.

"Diaboromon!" Takato said.

"Yes insect?" Diaboromon asked.

"I though Omnimon killed you," Takato said.

"No," Diaboromon said. "He simply delayed the inevitable."

"Why do you hate this city so much?" Takato asked.

"Because it's useless," Diaboromon said. "Now, if there are no more stupid questions, I'm going to get this over with."

Renamon suddenly shot diamond shards at Diaboromon but they shattered harmlessly against him. Then Beelzemon flew over Diaboromon and blasted him in the back.

"GO!" Beelzemon shouted. "I'll keep him busy."

"You'll die," Renamon said.

"Just go!" Beelzemon said as Diaboromon began to stand up.

Renamon put her hand on Takato's shoulder then teleported out of the city then went back. A moment later she appeared with both Diaboromon and Beelzemon.

"Takatomon!" Guilmon shouted as he and the others ran over.

"Time to have some fun Guilmon," Takato said.

Guilmon digivolved into Growlmon but Diaboromon simply knocked him aside and moved to continue attacking Beelzemon.

"That's enough," said a strong voice.

"You!" Diaboromon said.

"You've been around long enough," Omnimon said landing.

"I'll be around for a while yet," Diaboromon said as the city suddenly lit up red and people began to scream.

Everyone turned to look and Diaboromon grabbed Renamon then began to fly away. Takato jumped at Growlmon and Growlmon flung him into the air.

"Get back here Diaboromon!" Takato said as he caught up and grabbed Diaboromon by the neck.

"Get off!" Diaboromon said.

"Don't think so," Takato said pulling out his Digivice. "Digishift, Omniblade activate!"

He swiped a card and a blade made out of pure energy grew out of the top of his Digivice. He swung the blade and removed one of Diaboromon's arms allowing Renamon to escape then drove the blade through Diaboromon's heart. Diaboromon screamed in pain then grabbed Takato. He pulled him around front as his arm grew back and the claws grew sharper.

"You think you're so smart don't you?" Diaboromon asked.

Just then Takato heard and explosion and looked at the city in time to see thousands of Diaboromon fire red laser blasts at it and effectively level it. Takato could see that only about a hundred people and digimon combined escaped.

"You see?" Diaboromon asked. "I can't be beaten."

"We'll see," Takato said.

He swung his energy blade again and cut Diaboromon in half then swung one more time and quartered him. Diaboromon faded away and Takato began to fall. He instinctively let go of his Digivice and flipped over so he would land of his back. He didn't know why he did, he just _did_. He heard the ground rushing up to meet him and heard someone screaming his name. After about a second he felt his back explode into pain then felt his Digivice hit his forehead and blacked out.

When he opened his eyes he was laying in a bed with freezing cold white sheets and walls that matched the sheets perfectly. There was an IV next to his bed but it wasn't attached to his arm.

"Hospital," Takato said. "Perfect. What happened?"

He struggled to remember but the last thing he could recall was having Growlmon throw him after Diaboromon to save Renamon.

"Oh crap!" Takato said trying to sit up only to feel his right side explode into pain.

"Don't try to sit up," a doctor said walking in. "You've got four broken ribs and a cracked vertebra. You're lucky you were with Omnimon when it happened. He healed your more life threatening injuries."

"I don't remember what happened," Takato said.

"You will remember soon," the doctor said. "There's someone waiting to see you."

"Send them in," Takato said.

The doctor left, and a moment later, Renamon walked in. She smiled at him and sat in the chair by his bed.

"Are you okay?" Renamon asked.

"I should be asking you that question," Takato said. "What happened?"

"You saved me using some weird card that turned your Digivice into some kind of energy sword," Renamon said.

"Oh I used my new card?" Takato asked. "How'd it work?"

"Amazingly," Renamon said. "You killed Diaboromon easily and saved me at this time."

Takato sighed.

"Wish I could remember it," Takato said.

He looked out the window and saw that it was dark.

"How long was I out?" Takato asked.

"Two days," Renamon said. "I was starting to wor..."

"You were starting to...what?" Takato asked noticing that Renamon was blushing completely this time.

Renamon shook her head and Takato smirked then sighed. He suddenly realized that he didn't know where his Digivice was.

"Where's my Digivice?" Takato asked.

"Oh...um..." Renamon said rubbing the back of her head. "When you fell...it...kind of...well...smashed."

"Oh," Takato said.

"I'm sorry," Renamon said.

"Don't be," Takato said. "You're more important than my Digivice."

Renamon smiled and took his hand. He smiled back and squeezed hers lightly. Then he pulled his hand away and scratched his stomach.

"When you said you missed me," Renamon said. "It seemed like you were hiding something. Do you mind if I ask what?"

"Yes," Takato said. "I'm sorry but I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Okay," Renamon said.

"How are the others?" Takato said.

"They're all fine," Renamon said. "Guilmon's worried. So is Jeri."

"Jeri?" Takato asked.

"The destruction of the city was all over the news," Renamon said. "Jeri heard that you were hurt and were in the hospital and she's been having me keep her up to date ever since."

"Oh," Takato said smiling.

Renamon looked out the window then stood.

"I have to get home before Rika or she'll be mad," Renamon said then left before Takato could say anything.

A moment later Omnimon was standing outside the window since he wouldn't fit inside.

"What are you doing here?" Takato asked.

"Getting you moving," Omnimon said.

Omnimon reached into the room and the moment his hand touched Takato, it began to glow green. A moment later, Takato felt good as new. Omnimon pulled his arm back then reached back in and dropped a Digivice onto the bed.

"We'll be needing you soon," Omnimon said.

"We?" Takato asked.

"Yes," Omnimon said. "Now get moving. You'll need to find a new digimon partner."

"Why can't I have Guilmon?" Takato asked.

Omnimon was silent then vanished.

"Why do all of the digimon suddenly have teleportation?" Takato asked himself.

He got up and started getting dressed. When he was done he picked up his card pack and checked to make sure he had all of his cards. He had them all and he was happy to see that he still had his newest one. He put his cards away then he put his Digivice in his pocket and sneaked out of the hospital through his window. Then he began to make his way to the edge of the city then stopped. He had no idea where he was but just now noticed that everyone he passed was a digimon.

"I'm in the Digital World?" Takato asked no one in particular. "You've got to be kidding."

He suddenly recognized the city and remembered where a portal was. He went there and found the portal open. He went through and found himself in the ruined remains of the shopping mall just down the street from his house. He suddenly remembered didn't know if his family was alive.

"Hello Takato," Terriermon said.

Takato spun around and blinked in confusion. All of his friends were standing around a table that they clearly had brought from somewhere not completely destroyed. There was a cake sitting on the table and everyone was there, even Jeri. The only one that wasn't was Guilmon.

"Happy birthday Takato!" they all said.

Takato smiled and walked over. They had a seat for him and all of them had a seat of their own. He sat down and Rika cut each of them a slice of cake.

"You realize, of course, that my birthday's not for another week, right?" Takato asked.

"Just eat," Jeri said.

Takato sighed and they all began to eat their cake. After about ten minutes they finished and Takato tried not to look expectant.

"Did anyone think to find a present?" Rika asked.

Ryo picked up a piece of rubble and tossed it to Takato.

"Gee, thanks," Takato said smirking. "Just what I always wanted."

They all restrained laughs and Jeri and Renamon both pulled out boxes. Both were small cubed about the size of watch boxes.

"If the gifts are the same I'll laugh," Takato said.

They both handed him their box and he opened Renamon's first. Inside the box was a stack of ten cards that could be used with a Digivice. He pulled the cards out and saw that there was a Digivice under them. The Digivice was hot pink. He tossed it to Renamon who looked slightly hurt until he also tossed her his Omniblade card.

"You need it more than I do," Takato said pulling out the Digivice Omnimon had given him.

He looked through the cards and saw that there was an Omniblade card, as well as one that would make it a shield and a laser cannon. He grinned then instantly the smiled vanished and he blushed fire engine red and put the upgrade cards back on top but not before Ryo saw what the rest were.

Ryo whistled then said, "Wow. Wish someone would give me a few of those cards for a birthday present."

Takato put the cards with the rest of his and opened Jeri's present without saying a word. Then his blush faded to pink and he smiled. Jeri had gotten him something slightly more practical and more clothed...slightly. It was a calender of swimsuit models. Jeri had somehow managed to fit it into a watch box then duct taped the box closed.

"Wow," Ryo said. "You're just getting hot presents from everyone."

"Not you," Takato said.

"What do you mean?" Ryo asked. "Mine was the best."

Takato lifted up the rubble to throw it at him then froze. The piece of stone weight about as much as plastic. He looked more closely at it and saw that it was actually two pieces of plastic that snapped together like an Easter Egg. He almost didn't want to open it but he did. He instantly regretted it. Once the container was open, everyone was able to see the very graphic and very dirty picture concealed inside. What was worse was that there was also a loop of footage playing inside the container. Takato slammed the container down over the picture but the image was suddenly displayed outside too. Takato glanced at Ryo and saw a remote in his hands.

"Turn it off," Takato said.

"Not yet," Ryo said. "I'm enjoying it."

Takato pulled out his Digivice and swiped the Omniblade card then slashed the image which instantly stopped playing. Then he glared at Ryo who looked both scared and happy at the same time.

"Laugh it up," Takato said coldly. "It's so _fucking_ funny. Go ahead. Laugh. I promise I won't hurt you...much."

"Enough," Rika said. "It was just a joke."

"Takato's right," Renamon said. "There's nothing funny about it."

"Why are you defending him?" Rika asked.

"Why are you defending Ryo?" Jeri asked.

"Because Ryo's my boyfriend and it was just a joke," Rika said.

"Ryo's a useless bastard who get's his kicks by making others look bad," Henry said.

"Stop fighting!" Takato said. "My God. It's times like this that I wish I had the D-reaper to fight. At least then..."

He sighed and walked away shaking his head. Everyone felt terrible but no one felt like risking making it worse to apologize. Takato walked to his house which was in ruins and saw what he knew he would see. His parents were laying in the kitchen half buried in rubble. He sat down against the wall and did what he hadn't done for a long time. He cried. He didn't cry loudly. When he did cry, it was silent and painful. It always felt like something was crushing his insides. His throat was the spot that always hurt the most because it felt like he was trying to drink bleach.

After about a minute he heard someone walk over and a moment later Renamon wrapped her arm around his shoulders and pulled him into a hug. Neither said anything, and after a couple more minutes, Takato was able to stop crying.

"I'm sorry," Renamon said.

"Not you're fault," Takato said.

Takato sat up then went to his old room to get his clothes and stuff he would need in whatever house he moved to.

"Where will you go?" Renamon asked.

"I don't know," Takato said.

"Well," Renamon said. "Rika's family has a house north of the city. It wasn't destroyed and I'm sure they won't mind you staying for a little while."

"No but thank you," Takato said. "I'll probably move to my parents' vacation house on the south end of Japan."

"But..." Renamon caught herself before she said something she'd regret.

"I know," Takato said. "That will mean this is goodbye. I'm sorry. I just need to start over."

"I see," Renamon said.

"Can I ask you something?" Takato asked.

"Of course," Renamon said.

"Where's Guilmon?" Takato said. "Everyone was at the party except him."

"Oh..." Renamon said. "Um...right after you saved me and got hurt, Devimon appeared and...we all tried to help him but...Devimon was too powerful."

"He's dead," Takato said.

"I'm sorry," Renamon said.

Takato didn't say anything. He just stood there leaning on a wall.

"Omnimon said that someone was going to need me," Takato said. "I don't know what he meant but he only healed me and gave me this Digivice because he and someone else were going to need me moving."

"Maybe there's something they need you to fight," Renamon said.

"If they can't kill it with Omnimon's help," Takato said. "How could I alone?"

"Please don't leave," Renamon said. "I don't want to lose another friend."

Takato was silent for a long time then nodded. Renamon smiled a tiny bit then they walked back to the others.

"You look like crap dude," Ryo said when Takato walked in earning a glare from Takato and Renamon.

"He just found his family," Renamon said. "So if I were you, I'd shut up unless I wanted to die."

Takato walked past everyone and picked up his stuff then walked a ways away from everyone and sat against a random wall.

"I invited him to stay with us," Renamon said to Rika.

"That's not your decision," Rika said.

"He just lost his family!" Renamon said.

"I'm your master!" Rika said. "It's my decision whether or not he stays with us."

"You're not my master," Renamon said. "You're my partner."

"Not anymore," Rika said.

She pulled out a Digivice and swiped a blank white card.

"Digivice reset," the Digivice said. "Please choose a digimon partner."

"What did you just do?" Renamon asked.

"Rid myself of one annoying bitch," Rika said. "You no longer have a digimon tamer."

Renamon nodded then walked over to Takato and teleported both away. Rika knew they would still be staying with her so she began her long walk. The others all decided to stay in the city for the time being. No matter how depressing it was, it wouldn't be attacked by digimon for the time being.

THE END


	2. Digimon: Partners

I do not own Digimon or any of the characters. I own the Omniblade cards.

* * *

Partners

"Time to go," Renamon said gently.

Takato stood, and Renamon placed her hand on his shoulder then teleported them both. Takato looked around. The room they were in reminded him of a dojo. He knew that they were at Rika's house because he had been to her house in the city once. This house wasn't all that different.

"Rika?" Rika's mother called. "Is that you?"

She walked into the room and stopped then smiled.

"Oh," she said. "Hello Takato. What are you doing here?"

"He needs a place to stay," Renamon said. "I didn't think you'd mind."

"Not at all," Rika's mother said. "Make yourself at home."

Renamon teleported away then teleported back with Rika.

"Get your hands off me!" Rika said.

"Rika!" Rika's mother scolded. "Don't be rude in front of our guest."

"Maybe I should go," Takato said. "I don't want to cause a fight."

"Stay," Renamon said. "Rika's just being a...um...she's PMSing."

Rika glared at her then turned and stormed out of the room. Rika's mother sighed then led Takato on a tour of the house ending with the guest bedroom that was to be his for the duration of his stay. He thanked her then began sorting and putting his stuff away.

"Want some help?" Renamon asked.

"Sure," Takato said. "You can go through the book bag and separate homework from anything else."

Renamon started and was nearly done after fifteen minutes since he and Rika had the same assignments and she had helped Rika with all of hers. She stopped when she found the picture of her.

"I remember this," Renamon said.

"That's the only picture I've got of you," Takato said.

He finished with his clothes and threw all of the homework away. Then he began to sort through the rest of the stuff and eventually dropped it all in the trash can.

"Here," Renamon said handing him the picture.

He took it and set it on his dresser next to one of his parents and him in front of a roller coaster.

"Where's that?" Renamon asked.

"Six Flags," Takato said. "The only time we went to America."

"Was it fun?" Renamon asked.

"Tons," Takato said.

Renamon suddenly realized that Takato was an inch taller than her. She smiled and wondered how she could have not noticed before.

"I'm sorry," Renamon said. "You probably don't want to talk about them right now."

"It's okay," Takato said. "You were just trying to help. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Renamon said. "If you ever need help, feel free to ask."

Takato nodded and Renamon left. Takato took out the cards she had given him and looked through them. Three were the upgrade cards he had seen, six had nude women on them, and the last one had writing. He read it and smiled.

"Happy birthday Takato. Even though I know you'll never look at them and probably will throw them away, enjoy the pictures. If you ever need someone to talk to I'll be happy to help. Just give me call. And just so you know, I missed you too."

He set the dirty cards face down on his dresser and put the upgrade cards with the rest of his deck. Then he sat on his bed and reread the card. After he had read it so many times that he could recite it, he put it and the picture of Renamon inside the frame with the picture of his parents. Then he threw the dirty cards away. He got up and was heading outside when he stopped just outside the living room where Rika and Renamon were arguing.

"What do you care how I feel about him?" Renamon asked. "You're dating Ryo!"

"I care because it's sick!" Rika said. "And I'm not letting my digimon partner run around dating a human!"

"I'm not your partner anymore, remember?" Renamon asked. "You disowned me! It's not your decision!"

"THEN LEAVE!" Rika screamed. "YOU LEAVE AND YOU FEEL FREE TO DATE THAT FUCKER!"

"I WILL!" Renamon screamed back before teleporting away.

Takato counted to three then entered the room and began to ask what everyone was shouting about but Rika just shoved him out of the door then about a minute later threw his stuff out after him. It helped that he only had two changes of clothes, a backpack, and a picture frame.

"Get lost!" Rika shouted before slamming the door.

"Perfect," Takato said.

He put his stuff in his backpack then put it on and began to walk south along the roads. After a few minutes he reached a park that was deserted and had exactly one Sakura Blossom tree. He walked over to it and sat beneath it then set his backpack down in front of him. He didn't have any idea what Rika and Renamon were arguing about but he didn't really care at the moment. Right then he just wanted to get some sleep. Unfortunately the universe didn't approve of him sleeping.

"Hello insect," a chilling voice said.

Takato opened one eye and then both so he could glare at the digimon properly.

"Hello Devimon," Takato said. "I hear you killed Guilmon,"

"Indeed," Devimon said. "It was easy."

Takato suddenly pulled out his Digivice and swiped his Omniblade card then attacked Devimon. Devimon easily evaded his attacks and after a few minutes he swept Takato's arm sideways then caught his wrist and when Takato instinctively spun and tried to elbow him with the other, he caught that one too. Then he pressed Takato flat against the ground with his foot and smiled.

"You're better than Guilmon," Devimon said. "You're more determined. More focused. And more deadly. It's a shame you have to die now. You'd make an excellent Shadow Knight."

"What's a Shadow Knight?" Takato asked.

Devimon bent over and picked up Takato's energy blade and was very careful to put a good deal of pressure on Takato while he did. Then he raised the blade over his head.

"Good night sweet prince," Devimon said.

Just before he could swing the blade, Renamon appeared out of nowhere and kicked him off of Takato. Takato gasped for air and rolled over. Renamon had her Digivice out and had already swiped the energy blade card.

"Try picking on someone your own species," Renamon said.

Devimon grinned and said, "Like you? Don't mind if I do. Oh, the thing's I'll do to you once I kill you."

Renamon and Devimon attacked each other and Renamon was bale to match Devimon for the most part. However, Devimon didn't play as fair as Renamon so after a couple minutes he kicked some sand at her and slashed at the same time. The result was a deep gash across her stomach. She stumbled back then attacked again but the pain had slowed her considerable and Devimon easily stepped around her attack then slashed her back. Renamon crashed to the ground then stood but collapsed onto one knee.

"Yield," Devimon said.

"Fuck you," Renamon said.

Renamon pulled his arm back then drove it forward to stab Renamon but the blade instead stabbed Takato who had somehow managed to get between them while also grabbing Renamon's Digivice.

"Stupid kid," Devimon said. "How are you supposed to fight me with a wound like that?"

"Who said I was going to fight you?" Takato asked.

Devimon looked confused and a moment later Leomon leapt up behind him and cut him in half. Devimon faded away quickly and Takato pulled the Omniblade out of his chest. It had missed his heart but it still managed to go though his left lung.

"Takato!" Renamon said catching him as he fell.

"I'm...sorry," Takato said with difficulty. "I...couldn't...beat him...you...got hurt...because...of me."

"It's not your fault," Renamon said. "I chose to protect you."

"He needs a hospital," Leomon said. "Now."

Renamon nodded and teleported him to a hospital that she knew could save him. The moment they got there, doctors took Takato into an operating room and a few hours later a doctor came out looking a bit dismayed.

"We did everything we could," the doctor said. "He's alive but he fell into a coma from blood loss."

"Can I see him?" Renamon asked.

"Yes but first we need to patch you up," the doctor said.

Renamon looked down and saw that she was still badly wounded and was bleeding badly despite the fact that she healed at two hundred times the human rate.

She followed the doctor who simply wrapped her wounds in bandages then led her to Takato's room. Takato looked peaceful but was so white that the sheet looked black. The doctor left and Renamon sat next to Takato.

"If you don't stop rescuing me you're going to have quite a hefty hospital bill," Renamon said and laughed a little. "Thank you. I wish I had said this before. I love you. I wanted to tell you but I wasn't sure if you felt the same way. Please, you can't die. I need you."

Renamon closed her eyes and began to cry silently but stopped suddenly when she felt something touch her hand. She opened her eyes and saw that it was Takato's hand. She looked up into his face and saw that he was smiling.

"I love you too," Takato said hoarsely. "I wanted to tell you but I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way. I mean, we're not even the same species. Hell, we're not even from the same universe. I'm biological and you're made out of Data."

Renamon smiled then said, "I don't care. I love you and I don't care what anybody says."

Takato smiled and Renamon leaned down and kissed him. He kissed her back and moved his hand to the side of her face. They continued to kiss for a few more seconds before Renamon pulled away and smiled again.

"I overheard you and Rika arguing," Takato said.

"I figured you would," Renamon said. "I'm sorry you had to hear it."

"I'm not," Takato said. "Thanks to that I know that you don't have a tamer."

"So?" Renamon asked.

"So, I don't have a digimon partner," Takato said. "Would you like to be my partner?"

"That sounds dirty," Renamon said.

"Depends on how you take it," Takato said smirking.

"I would love to be your partner," Renamon said.

Takato reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his Digivice. He held it up and it showed a scanning bar for a moment.

"Partner acquired," the Digivice said in a monotone version of Takato's voice. "Renamon."

Renamon smiled then kissed Takato again. He kissed her back and after a moment she pulled away and smiled.

"I love you," Renamon said.

"I love you too," Takato said.

"I hate to interrupt," Omnimon said outside the window. "But we need our champion on his feet again."

He reached into the window and healed Takato then pulled his arm out and vanished.

"Champion?" Renamon asked.

"The thing I told you about yesterday," Takato said.

"Oh," Renamon said. "Come on, we should leave before they make you pay."

"Good idea," Takato said.

Renamon left and Takato got dressed then went out to the lobby and Renamon teleported him to the city.

"Takato!" Henry said in surprise and exasperation.

"What?" Takato asked looking around then blushed. "What are you doing?"

"Enjoying myself," Henry said.

"Shut that crap off dude," Takato said.

Henry paused the video he had found and covered the projector with a cloth so that the image was hidden.

"What is it with you and Ryo?" Takato asked.

"Not just us," Henry said. "Jeri and Renamon got you that kind of gift too."

"Yeah," Takato said. "As a joke."

"So?" Henry asked. "That proves they have dirty minds."

Can I come out now?" Terriermon asked.

"Yes," Takato said.

Terriermon walked out from under some rubble he had been hidden under and dusted himself off.

"Where are the others?" Takato asked.

"Jeri went that way to use the bathroom and avoid my home movie," Henry said. "And Ryo went that way to, in his words, enjoy himself."

"Wonderful," Takato said. "We're heading to the Digital World. Omnimon has a lot of explaining to do and I want to find out what the Shadow Knights are."

"Where's Rika?" Henry asked. "Isn't Renamon her partner?"

"Not anymore," Takato said. "Now she's mine."

"Yours?" Henry asked looking confused then grinning evilly and pervertedly.

"Not like that," Takato said.

Renamon gave Henry the evil eye then she and Takato walked through the nearby Digital Portal. They stepped out into the city and looked around.

"Wonder where they are," Takato said.

"Maybe if we cause enough commotion they'll come pick us up," Renamon said.

"Doubtful," Takato said. "Besides, I don't feel like hurting innocent people today."

"Probably not," Renamon said. "Of course, you probably wouldn't be against hurting me, just not like that."

Takato gave her an i-can't-believe-you-just-said-that look.

"My God," Takato said. "You're worse than Henry."

"You're welcome," Renamon said.

Takato shook his head and began walking after a few minutes they both felt something was wrong and stopped just as a purple vixen with bright yellow sleeves landed in front of them. Honestly, she looked exactly like Renamon if the color of her fur was switched with the color of her sleeves.

"Friend of yours?" Takato asked.

"No," Renamon said.

"I'm Vulpamon," the digimon said.

"High Vulpamon," Takato said. "Don't suppose you're friendly."

"Not to a Royal Knight," Vulpamon said.

"A what?" Takato asked.

"Don't play dumb with me," Vulpamon said.

"There's a black cog in her back," Renamon said.

"Break it," Takato said. "Not her, I have some questions."

Renamon ran forward but before she could even consider attacking, Vulpamon grabbed her arm and slammed her to the ground. Then She raised a clawed hand to kill Renamon but Takato slashed the black cog with his Omniblade and destroyed it.

"Ugh," Vulpamon groaned as she came back to her senses. "What happened?"

"You were under the influence of a black cog," Takato said. "Now can you please get off of my girlfriend?"

"Sure," Vulpamon said still dazed then froze. "Girlfriend? But you're human!"

"Your point being?" Takato asked as he helped Renamon up.

"Well...nothing...I guess," Vulpamon said. "I've just never heard of it happening before."

"There's a good reason for that," Takato said.

"What?" Vulpamon asked.

"It's never happened before," Takato said.

Vulpamon smiled and shook her head then apologized to Renamon.

"No problem," Renamon said.

"By the way," Vulpamon said. "You've probably never heard of me have you?"

"No," Renamon said. "Should I have?"

"Well," Vulpamon said. "I was once a Renamon. Technically I still am. I'm just a stronger version."

"How'd you become that?" Takato asked.

"I met the only other Vulpamon in history and she showed me how to unlock it," Vulpamon said.

"How do you do it?" Renamon asked.

"You fuse with a Vulpamon and you gain their strength and the ability to use the Vulpamon form," Vulpamon said. "You would still be you because the Vulpamon's spirit dies."

"Oh," Renamon said. "Maybe not then."

"It's okay," Vulpamon said. "I wasn't going to fuse with you anyway."

"Can you answer a question for me?" Takato asked.

"Sure," Vulpamon said.

"What are the White and Shadow Knights?" Takato asked.

"Oh," Vulpamon said. "Well, the Royal Knights are our highest order of protectors. They represent peace and keep us safe. The Shadow Knights are their opposite. The two groups have been at war for eons but neither can kill the others entirely. They need a third party to do it for them."

"Do you know what their planning?" Takato asked. "The Shadow Knights, I mean."

"No," Vulpamon said. "But I can take you to the Royal Knights if you want. I'm a messenger for them because I was too easily swayed to join them."

"Sure," Takato said.

"Partner acquired," his Digivice suddenly said. "Vulpamon."

"I can have two?" Takato asked.

"I guess so," Renamon said. "Two partners. Which is your favorite?"

Takato shrugged nonchalantly and Renamon punched him lightly in the shoulder. Takato smiled then Vulpamon began leading them north. After a few hours, they reached a valley. They went inside and Takato noticed that both Renamon and Vulpamon got a little nervous. Takato pulled out his Omniblade card and his Digivice.**  
****"**Any idea what lives in this valley?" Takato asked.**  
****"**Not a clue," Renamon said.**  
****"**Nothing does," Vulpamon said. "The only thing capable of living here is the D-reaper."**  
****"**Do you hear something?" Takato asked.**  
****"**Oh boy," Vulpamon said. "Run."**  
**They all took off running and a moment later the valley behind them was filled with Centarumon who were chasing after them at full speed.**  
****"**Crap!" Renamon said.**  
**Vulpamon suddenly jumped into the air and spun then shot pitch black diamonds at the Centarumon but they kept going despite their injuries. Then Vulpamon put all of the fingers on her right hand down except her index and middle fingers.**  
****"**Kai," Vulpamon said.**  
**Every diamond shard she fired exploded and left only three Centarumon chasing them. Takato nodded to Renamon and she pulled out her Omniblade card and Digivice. Both swiped the cards then stopped running and slashed the Centarumon as they ran past. then they put their Digivices away and Takato bent over to regain his breath.**  
****"**Impressive," Vulpamon said. "I've never seen that before."**  
****"**New card," Takato said between breaths. "Where are we?"**  
****"**We're here," Vulpamon said. "They're just up that slope."**  
****"**Too bad you'll never make it," a loud voice said just before a gigantic centaur with a bull's head and three horns smashed down in front of them.**  
****"**Vajramon!" Renamon said.**  
****"**Hello Renamon," Vajramon said. "I see you've made an improvement, Takato."**  
****"**Yeah," Takato said. "I'm pretty partial to it too. Wanna see how well I can use it?"**  
****"**Don't bother with him," Vulpamon said. "I'll kill him for you."**  
****"**Bring it," Vajramon said.**  
**Vulpamon leapt at him, but before she was even halfway there, he crossed his sword blades and an energy blast shot out of them and knocked Vulpamon back and into the side of the cliff. the cliff instantly collapsed on her and Takato glared at Vajramon.

"I see I'm not the only one who got an upgrade," Takato said.

"Indeed," Vajramon said.**  
****"**Help Vulpamon," Takato said. "I can handle Vajramon."**  
**Renamon hesitated but then ran over to the pile of rubble and began to teleport them away. While she did, Takato ran at Vajramon and dodged three energy blasts while swiping his laser cannon card. His Digivice grew a long laser cylinder like the barrel of a gun. He aimed it at Vajramon while dodging another blast and a ball of energy shot out and hit Vajramon in the shoulder. It barely burned him but it was enough for him to stumble and completely miss Takato with his next shot. Takato swiped his Omniblade card and charged at Vajramon again. Vajramon tabbed both swords into the ground and a huge chasm opened. Then thousands of boulders shot out and began to fly at Takato. Takato dodged most but one hit him dead on and threw him back but bounced away before it could crush him. Takato tried again and got past the boulders only to have Vajramon smash him away with the side of his arm. Takato smashed into one of the boulders that Vajramon had thrown at him then slid to the ground and groaned.

"Give up kid," Vajramon said. "I promise I'll make their deaths swift."

"I don't think so," Takato said standing. "I'm going to tear you apart!"

Takato charged again just as Renamon finished excavating Vulpamon.

"He can't win," Vulpamon said. "Vajramon's too strong."

"What do you suggest?" Renamon asked.

"Fuse with me," Vulpamon said. "You'll be as strong as both of us in your Vulpamon form and you'll be able to revert to your Renamon form as well."

"Okay," Renamon said. "How?"

"Well...the Vulpamon and Renamon...have to...um...kiss," Vulpamon said.

"Then never mind," Renamon said.

"You want him to live right?" Vulpamon asked.

"Yes," Renamon said.

"Then this is the only way," Vulpamon said. "None of your digivolution forms have enough power."

"But I can't kiss you," Renamon said. "You're a girl."

"Which would you rather happen, him die and you not kiss a girl, or you kiss a girl and him live?" Vulpamon asked.

"I...I don't...fine," Renamon said.

Before she could react Vulpamon kissed her. After a moment Renamon began to kiss her back and then both shone so brightly that Vajramon and Takato had to shield their eyes. When the light faded, there was only a Vulpamon there.

"I'll take over Takato," Vulpamon said.

Takato was about to argue when Vajramon smashed him into a boulder and he nearly blacked out. When his vision slid back into focus, he saw Vulpamon beating the tar out of Vajramon. A moment later she kicked him into the sky and shot him with black diamond shards then made the same hand sign as before.

"Kai," Vulpamon said.

The diamond shards exploded and all that was left of Vajramon was his swords. Vulpamon helped Takato up and Takato leaned back against the boulder.

"Where's Renamon?" Takato asked.

Vulpamon closed her eyes and her fur turned yellow then her sleeves turned purple.

"It's me," Renamon said. "I'm just able to use Vulpamon's abilities by adopting that form."

"But it's still you when you're in that form?" Takato asked.

"Yes," Renamon said.

Takato nodded then looked up the mountain.

"Not much farther," Takato said. "Let's go."

"Partner changed," Takato's Digivice suddenly said. "New partner acquired. Renamon slash Vulpamon."

"Looks like it's official," Takato said.

They began to climb the mountain and within minutes they reached a huge cave.

"Only one way to go," Takato said.

"Let's hope their friendlier than the ones we've met," Renamon said.

"No kidding," Takato said. "Quick question first. How was it?"

Renamon froze mid step and blushed bright red. Takato smirked and kept walking. After a moment Renamon followed and the soon found themselves in the middle of a horse shoe shaped table with five super powerful digimon sitting at it. Omnimon was in the middle, Gallantmon was on his right, and Takato didn't recognize the rest.

"Kneel," one of them said.

"Don't act like you're all high and mighty," Gallantmon said. "He's here because he's the only one that can stop them."

"Exactly," Omnimon said. "Step forward."

Takato did as instructed and suddenly all of the digimon held out their hands. Takato began to glow then two angel wings sprouted out of his back without tearing his shirt.

"Cool," Takato said. "Does this mean I'm a digimon?"

"Half," Gallantmon said. "You now have more speed and strength than ever before. You will also be capable of sustained flight until you run out of energy. Also, one last gift from me."

He held his hand out again and a sphere of energy appeared on the ground. After a moment it vanished and Guilmon was in its place.

"Guilmon!" Takato said.

"Takatomon?" Guilmon asked looking around.

Takato helped him up then hugged him.

"Where are we?" Guilmon asked.

"The Digital World," Takato said. "We're going after the Shadow Knights."

"Oh," Guilmon said without really listening.

"Come on," Takato said. "We have to go. But first..."

He pulled out his Digivice and a moment later it lit up.

"Partner acquired," the Digivice said. "Guilmon."

Takato smiled and put his Digivice away. He finally had the two most important people in the world as his partners. He wasn't afraid of the Shadow Knights anymore.

THE END


	3. Digimon: Shadows in the Knight

I do not own Digimon or any of the characters. I own everything I said I owned before. I own Takato's half digimon form. I own the R-reaper. I own Takato's V-bracelet.

* * *

Shadows in the Knight

Takato walked out of the cave and slid down the mountain and came to a stop next to Renamon and Guilmon. The Royal Knights had told him that the Shadow knights were based about a hundred miles south and that he wouldn't be able to miss them.

"So," Renamon said. "Should we get some back up for this?"

"Nah," Takato said. "We've got this."

"Don't get cocky," Renamon said. "Even with your power and mine, we may not be enough to stop them."

"Good point," Takato said.

"Takato," Omnimon called from the cave. "We forgot to tell you something."

Takato and the others went back in and saw a holographic image of an enormous pink blob.

"The D-reaper," Takato said.

"No," Omnimon said. "The R-reaper."

"Retard Reaper?" Guilmon asked.

"Uh...no," Gallantmon said. "Never say that again. This is the Reality Reaper. It's the Digital World's retaliation for the D-reaper. It was created entirely by the Shadow Knights and is due to be released within a couple of days. You have to stop it. This one is far more powerful than the D-reaper."

"Great," Takato said. "Guess we're getting some backup after all."

Renamon nodded and all of them went back outside then Renamon teleported them to the portal. They went through and found themselves next to a poker table with Henry and Ryo sitting at it.

"Hey Takato," Henry said. "Nice wings."

"We need help," Takato said.

"Nah," Henry said. "I'm good."

"Are you stoned?" Takato asked.

"Completely," Henry said.

"Perfect," Takato said. "There's a group of evil digimon that made a stronger version of the D-reaper. It's going to be released in a matter of days."

"We barely killed the D-reaper and had to risk losing our digimon to do it," Ryo said.

"I know," Takato said. "That's why we need your help to stop them from releasing it."

"Takato?" Jeri asked walking out from behind a pile of rubble. "Where did you get wings?"

"Long story," Takato said. "Now, are you two coming or not?"

"Yep," Ryo said standing just as Cyberdramon landed next to him.

"Nah," Henry said lighting a joint. "I'm content."

"Useless," Takato said.

"I'm coming too," Jeri said.

"Not without a digimon partner," Takato said.

Leomon suddenly stepped out of the portal and caused Jeri's eyes to become dinner plates.

"I'll be her partner," Leomon said. "I've been trying to find her for years anyhow."

Jeri threw her arms around him and he hugged her back then looked at Takato for his consent.

"Don't look at me," Takato said. "It's her Digivice that gets the final okay."

"Partner acquired," Jeri's Digivice said. "Leomon."

"Alright then," Takato said. "Time to go."

They all walked through the portal and then turned south and began walking. Within an hour it got dark so they stopped and set up camp. They had enough tents for most people to have their own but they were two short. Leomon said that he preferred to sleep on tree branches rather than in a tent that was too small for him anyway.

"That just leaves one extra person," Ryo said.

"She can stay with me if she wants," Takato said.

"Oh...um...I guess," Renamon said blushing.

"Oh please," Takato said. "It's not like we're going to do anything."

Renamon nodded but they just sat around the fire for a long while. They were all silent and they were all trying to imagine how they could stop the R-reaper. After a half hour everyone except Takato and Renamon went to bed.

"Are you okay Takato?" Renamon asked. "You haven't seemed yourself since you became half digimon."

"It's not that," Takato said. "It's just...there's another D-reaper. Last time...you almost died. I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't," Renamon said. "I promise. No one's going to die this time."

"How can you promise that?" Takato asked.

"Because I believe it," Renamon said. "I know we'll beat it and then we can be together."

Takato didn't answer. He could hear the fear in her voice and could tell she wasn't nearly as sure as she wanted him to think she was. After a couple minutes he got up and walked to the tent. Renamon just sat there and thought for a few minutes. Then she went into the tent and saw that it was spacious enough for multiple people. There was a bed on the farthest end from Takato's. She lay down under the covers and rolled over so her back was toward Takato. She tried to imagine a way to kill the R-reaper without having to resort to the same method as they used on the D-reaper. She couldn't think of any way. Takato was having similar thoughts but was having slightly more luck. He assumed that the Shadow Knights weren't stupid. They would have thought to make a kill switch in case the R-reaper decided it wanted to kill them too.

The next day they all got up and packed up the camp then headed out. Takato and Renamon were both silent and both had a growing feeling of hopelessness. The others chatted away like children on a school field trip. Guilmon had about that much maturity at times. The rest, Takato wanted to hit for taking the situation so lightly. Ryo noticed and was able to guess what he was afraid of.

"Don't worry," Ryo said walking over. "I'm sure we'll be able to find a way to kill it without losing any of them. Trust me, I have as much reason to protect them as you do."

"No, you don't," Takato said speeding up slightly so he could have some time to think alone.

"True," Ryo said keeping up. "I'm not dating one."

Takato stopped in his tracks and took a deep breath to keep himself under control.

"How did you find out?" Takato asked.

"It's obvious," Ryo said. "A blind man could see how you two feel about each other."

"I see," Takato said.

Takato began walking again then stopped again but this time he twitched and when he turned again, the whites of his eyes had turned black and his irises were yellow.

"Takato?" Renamon asked.

"Takato's not here right now," Takato said, his voice like a knife scraping across stone. "There is only Duskmon now."

"Duskmon?" Renamon asked. "How did you take control of Takato?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Duskmon said. "Cherubimon and I have been waiting form this chance. Takato will make an excellent sacrifice to give life to the R-reaper."

"I don't think so," Renamon said.

"If you want to stop me, attack," Duskmon said spreading his arms invitingly.

Renamon didn't move and none of the others did either. Duskmon smirked then turned and flew off. Renamon didn't make a move to stop him but instead smirked.

"He'll lead us straight back to Cherubimon," Renamon said. "Shall we?"

"Let's," Ryo said.

They all began running and followed Duskmon until they reached a cave that Duskmon went into.

"Wait," Renamon said. "Who here knows all of the Royal Knights?"

"Omnimon, Imperialdramon, Magnamon, Crusadermon, Gallantmon, and UlforceVeedramon," Leomon said. "UlforceVeedramon went missing a while ago."

Renamon nodded then they all went into the cave. Renamon had only wanted to know in order to see if Duskmon was one of them. She didn't want to get in trouble for killing one of the Royal Knights.

"Welcome," Duskmon said now in his own body rather than Takato's.

"Where's Takato?" Renamon asked.

Duskmon looked up and Renamon followed his gaze until she saw both Takato and UlforceVedramon hanging from the ceiling in chains.

"Let them go," Renamon said.

"No," Duskmon said. "Not unless you can fight me."

Renamon shifted into her Vulpamon form then pulled out her Digivice and teleported to Duskmon. She swung at him but he teleported away. She shot black diamonds at him but he teleported out of the way of that as well. Renamon teleported to Takato and cut the chains that held him and UlforceVedramon to the room of the cave. Then she spun around in mid air and blocked a stab from Duskmon before teleporting to the ground again and catching the others. She set them down and both stood. Takato's eyes were the same until UlforceVedramon placed his hand on Takato's head and Takato's wings turned blue.

"Where am I?" Takato asked looking around.

"You were possessed by Duskmon," Renamon said.

"You're safe," UlforceVedramon said. "Here."

He handed Takato a miniature version of his V-bracelet and Takato just stared at it. Unlike UlforceVedramon's this one had a tiny slot in back that looked like a card could be put in.

"What is it?" Takato asked.

"Push the jewel in the top.

Takato did and a circle around the jewel opened. There was an indent that was shaped like a Digivice. Takato inserted his and the inside lit up then the top swung closed.

"What just happened?" Takato asked.

"It's your new Digivice," UlforceVedramon said. "Put cards in the back. You can have four cards active at once. The V-bracelet is partially powered by your mind. When you decide to deactivate a card it comes out the slot in the side."

Takato looked and for the first time noticed a second slot there.

"You can have up to four cards like your Omniblade cards active at once," UlforceVedramon said.

"Thank you," Takato said.

"Duskmon," UlforceVedramon said. "You could have been one of us. Instead, you choose to fight for Cherubimon. Shame."

"Just attack me already," Duskmon said.

"Very well," UlforceVedramon said.

UlforceVedramon shot forward and swung at Duskmon but Duskmon teleported out of the way then drove his sword through UlforceVedramon's face.

"What just happened?" Takato asked.

"He's stronger than ever," Renamon said.

"Then I guess we'll need a boost," Takato said.

He pulled out two blue cards and slid them into the slot in back. Instantly both Renamon and himself were enveloped in a sphere of light. A moment later, the light cleared and Renamon had entered her Kyubimon form, but was purple rather than yellow, and Takato had simply grown two more sets of wings. The ones on top were his largest, under those were medium sized ones, and the bottom ones were about the size of a bowie knife blade.

"Much better," Takato said sliding his Omniblade card into the slot. "Now then, shall we Duskmon?"

Duskmon smirked and nodded and they both charged. Takato swung at Duskmon's head but Duskmon blocked it with his left sword blade then swung his right at Takato's head. Takato ducked under the attack and swung at Duskmon's waist. Duskmon jumped back then attacked and the fight continued like this for several minutes. Finally, Takato smashed one of Duskmon's sword blades with his Omniblade then tore the other completely out with his bare hand. Duskmon shouted in pain then stumbled back. All of the eyes on his body opened and focused Takato then shot laser blasts at him. Before Takato could even consider moving, the blast hit him and threw him across the cave. Kyubimon leapt onto Duskmon's back and slashed the eyes on his shoulders with her claws then bit his arm. Once she had done that she climbed off and sat down. Takato stood at the same time as Duskmon but Duskmon looked confused.

"Where am I?" Duskmon asked.

"You've been under Cherubimon's control," Takato said. "You killed UlforceVedramon."

"What?" Duskmon asked.

"What a shame," a deep voice suddenly said from above. "But, I guess he'll work as a sacrifice."

Duskmon suddenly exploded into flame and Takato looked up to see Cherubimon floating just under the roof of the cave. As Takato watched, Cherubimon flew out of the cave and pink goo began to seep out of every crack.

"Oh no," Takato said. "Everybody run!"

"No joke," Ryo said as they all turned and sprinted out of the cave.

Kyubimon ran between Takato's legs and flipped him up onto her shoulders. Ryo biomerged with Cyberdramon and they ran alongside Kyubimon.

"Where are we going?" Justimon asked.

"Following Cherubimon," Takato said.

Justimon nodded and they followed in silence for a time. Then Kyubimon was enveloped in a sphere of light at the same time as Takato and when the light faded they were both back to the way they had been before they digivolved. As they sailed through the air from their momentum, Renamon shifted out of her Vulpamon form. Takato hit first and flipped onto his back then Renamon landed on top of him and they slid about ten feet before stopping.

"Ooww," Takato said. "That hurt."

"Sorry," Renamon said.

"Not your fault," Takato said. "The cards timed out."

He pulled the cards out and put them back with the rest of them then also ejected his Omniblade card. He had let the blade disappear but had forgotten to eject the card.

"Would you two stop messing around and get up," Justimon said running over. "He's getting away."

"Calm down," Takato said as Renamon got up then helped him up. "We'll get him. Won't we Renamon?"

Renamon nodded then put a hand on both of them and teleported them to the air just in front of Cherubimon and Justimon punched him in the face when he got within range. Takato grabbed them both and slowed their descent. After they were a safe distance from the ground Justimon dropped and Takato was able to easily land with Renamon.

"Not bad," Cherubimon said. "A good plan too. You keep me here and I have to choose to either use a kill switch or be devoured by the R-reaper. A brilliant plan. Just not good enough. I designed it, it won't eat anything from this world."

"That's exactly what Mitsuo Yamaki thought," Takato pointed out.

"That is a very good point," Cherubimon said. "But I'm not a human. I will not fail where he did."

"No," Takato said. "He failed from a safe distance. You're going to fail right here."

The R-reaper suddenly surged and quickly began to chase them.

"Use the Kill switch," Takato said.

"No," Cherubimon said. "It's not going to hurt me. It only wants you."

"You're right," Takato said. "But do you really think it'll discriminate between you and me when it's already leveling the Digital world?"

"What?" Cherubimon asked turning around.

Behind him, the R-reaper had already reduced the mountain it had come from to a small hill and was still digitizing and absorbing that. Everywhere it touched, streams of data began flowing into it and it began to grow.

"You made a mistake," Takato said. "You didn't make an R-reaper. You made another D-reaper."

"No," Cherubimon said.

"Then go meet your creation," Takato said. "Just leave the kill switch for after we get done out show."

"I would...possibly," Cherubimon said. "But there is none. It's simply not possible."

"What isn't?" Takato asked.

"It turning against me," Cherubimon said. "But here."

He tossed a metallic cylinder with a red button on the end.

"There's a bomb in the center of the R-reaper," Cherubimon said. "That remote detonates it."

"You probably didn't think to make it impossible to digitize did you?" Takato asked.

"See you later," Cherubimon said flying toward the R-reaper.

"Perfect," Takato said. "Might as well enjoy our show."

He picked up the others and flew into the air so they would have a good view. After a moment, Cherubimon reached the R-reaper and stopped.

"Welcome to life my pet," Cherubimon said. "You're eating the wrong place. If you wait a moment I can-"

He was cut off by the R-reaper lunging forward and surrounded him. Then it absorbed him in about two seconds. The moment it was done, Takato pushed the button and the bomb went off but it had been largely digitized. What was left, went off like a firecracker.

"Figures," Takato said. "Now what?"

"Now we need to find a way to send it to another dimension so it'll leave this place alone," Justimon said.

"Good luck with that," Renamon said.

"Anyone realize we haven't seen Jeri or Leomon since we reached the cave?" Takato asked.

"There's a good reason for that," Imperialdramon said appearing behind them. "They were taken."

"Taken?" Takato asked.

"By a traitor," Imperialdramon said. "Omnimon. He took your friends then he took over the order."

"Took over?" Takato asked. "How the heck did he manage that?"

"He took control of Crusadermon and Magnamon," Imperialdramon said.

"Looks like we'll need to save them before we do anything with the R-reaper," Takato said.

"How do you figure?" Renamon asked.

"We need the power of the Royal Knights to take that thing on," Takato said. "How else do we take it down?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Justimon said. "Takato's right. We have to save our friends first."

"I'll handle Omnimon," Takato said. "You guys focus on restraining and saving Crusadermon and Magnamon."

"Saving?" Imperialdramon asked.

"I know you're old fashioned and all," Takato said, "but when your friends are brainwashed, the last thing you do is blow them away."

"You do what it takes to win," Imperialdramon said.

"Then if you want to take on the R-reaper alone you feel free to kill them," Takato said. "Oh, that's right, you can't. You can't beat them without us. That means that you're at _our_ mercy. You can't do anything without our okay. Just like you couldn't beat Duskmon and Cherubimon without us."

"It's our call," Renamon said. "And we choose to save them."

"Wait," Takato said. "Where's Gallantmon?"

"I wasn't able to escape on my own," Imperialdramon said. "Gallantmon covered my retreat. I don't know what became of him."

"He lived up to his name," Justimon said. "Where's Guilmon?"

"Testing a new ability," Takato said looking up.

They all looked up and saw Guilmon flying around them in his Gallantmon Crimson Mode form.

"He can enter that form without biomerging with you?" Justimon asked.

"Yes," Takato said. "Nifty huh?"

"You going to biomerge with Renamon?" Justimon asked.

"No, Ryo, I'm not," Takato said. "She can become her biomerge form without me as well."

"Cheating," Justimon said.

"Can we just get this over with?" Renamon asked.

"Sure," Takato said.

They all began flying toward the cave that the Royal Knights were based at and all got ready to fight the second hardest fight of their lives. Soon it would be the fifth hardest. The hardest would be one with no way to win.

THE END


	4. Digimon: Traitors and Turncoats

I do not own digimon or any of the characters. I own everything previously stated.

* * *

Traitors and Turncoats

Takato landed in front of the cave. Renamon had teleported herself and Justimon to the back entrance. Once there she had entered her Vulpamon form then her Sakuyamon form. Her Sakuyamon form had purple armor instead of yellow and yellow gloves and boots instead of purple.

Takato used a blue card to digivolve then slid his Omniblade card into the slot. A moment later Guilmon landed next to him, still in his Gallantmon Crimson Mode form.

"Ready?" Takato asked.

"Yes," Guilmon said. "Let's get going."

They both began to walk in and within seconds they reached the room that had once held the table of the Knights. Gallantmon, Jeri, and Leomon were suspended from the roof of the cave by chains. Underneath them were Crusadermon, Magnamon, and Omnimon.

"Hey Omnimon," Takato said. "You look like crap."

Omnimon's helmet was dented and cracked, the chest plate was deformed, and the MetalGarurumon arm was caved in.

"Thanks," Omnimon said. "My armor heals. You won't. Supreme Cannon!"

Omnimon's arm groaned and creaked open then several metal rings of various sizes fell out.

"Oh no," Takato said. "It looks like you broke your best weapon. Thanks Gallantmon. I guess he knew I'd have some trouble dealing with it."**  
****"**I don't need it," Omnimon said. "I can kill you without it."**  
**Omnimon held out his WarGreymon arm and the blade shot out. Takato allowed his Omniblade to extend from his V-bracelet. Omnimon charged and Takato blocked his first swing then Omnimon jumped back as Guilmon swung his sword through the air where Omnimon had been.**  
****"**I'll handle Omnimon," Takato said. "You free the others."**  
****"**Kill him," Omnimon said.**  
****"**I don't think so," Imperialdramon said landing behind Takato and Guilmon.**  
****"**Neither do we," Renamon said as she and Justimon walked in. "We'll take Crusadermon."**  
****"**I'll take Magnamon," Imperialdramon said.**  
****"**Guilmon," Takato said. "After you free the others, help Imperialdramon. He'll need it."**  
**Omnimon charged at Takato while Imperialdramon charged Magnamon, Renamon and Justimon charged Crusadermon, and Guilmon flew up to the others and cut the chains then lowered them to the ground safely and went to join Imperialdramon. Takato swung at Omnimon's waist then tried to stab Omnimon in the heart. Omnimon swept his Omniblade to the side then lunged forward. Takato spun out of the way and slashed Omnimon's back. Omnimon didn't make a sound and spun and tried to cut Takato in half but Takato ducked under the blade then drove his sword through Omnimon's chest then ripped upward and cut him partway in half.**  
**A moment after Takato won, Imperialdramon and Guilmon both smashed into the ground next to him and Renamon and Justimon smashed into opposite walls of the cave and Crusadermon walked over to stand next to Magnamon.**  
****"**Figures," Takato said. "Okay Renamon. It's time to test it out."**  
**Renamon stood and Takato slid two blue cards in. He digivolved again and became a solid gold version of MagnaAngemon. Then he slid a third blue card in after ejecting his Omniblade card. Renamon was surrounded by a sphere of light and when it cleared she had digivolved into Doumon.**  
****"**Impressive," Magnamon said. "But it's not the best you could do."**  
****"**We know," Takato said. "Observe."**  
**Takato ejected all of the blue cards then immediately inserted a gold card. Then he put in another blue card and both were surrounded by a sphere of light. The two spheres combined and when it cleared they had been replaced by Susanoomon.**  
****"**Oh," Crusadermon said. "That's not good."**  
**Susanoomon shot forward and smashed both into the wall then shot both with a laser from his eyes. When he stepped back they were both fine and then looked confused.**  
****"**What happened?" Crusadermon asked.**  
**Susanoomon separated into Renamon in her Doumon form and Takato in his MagnaAngemon form.**  
****"**You were being controlled by Omnimon," Takato said. "Welcome back."**  
****"**You okay Gallantmon?" Guilmon asked.**  
****"**Fine," Gallantmon said. "How'd the mission go?"**  
****"**The kill switch failed," Takato said. "We need some assistance."**  
**He put the blue card away but left the gold card then slid his Omniblade card in. Renamon pulled out her Digivice and swiped her Omnimon card then they all left the cave and found the R-reaper had expanded quickly and was only about a mile away. They all flew into the air and when they had a clear shot Takato told them to wait.**  
****"**Why?" Imperialdramon asked.**  
****"**For one," Takato said. "It's stronger than the D-reaper. We will only have one shot before it retaliates and we need to make the most of it. As such, I'm going to draw out its core. Once I do that, don't hold back."**  
****"**How do you plan to draw out the core?" Guilmon asked.**  
****"**Easy," Takato said. "I'm going to use a new card."**  
**He flew down until he was about a hundred feet above the R-reaper and pulled out a card. He had found it in Omnimon's chest.**  
****"**Weakness Finder activate!" Takato said sliding the card into his V-bracelet.**  
**A spot inside the R-reaper began to shine so Takato slid a blue card in and he and Renamon combined again and became Susanoomon. the spot that was shining rose to the outside and stopped shining to reveal a ball of muscle cords. the muscles fell away and were replaced by a heart. All of them instantly began to fire their strongest ranged shot. After a couple seconds, they all flew forward with some form of close range weapon and slashed or stabbed the heart. The moment they were done the R-reaper began to smoke and scream and data streams shot all over the Digital World. after a couple seconds, everything was restored and Cherubimon was floating in front of Susanoomon.**  
****"**Oh...um..hey," Cherubimon said.**  
**Susanoomon held one hand out toward Cherubimon with the palm flexed and a sphere of red energy grew out of it. Cherubimon turned and began running.**  
****"**All delete," Susanoomon said.**  
**He shot the sphere and it destroyed Cherubimon and deleted his data. Then Susanoomon separated into Takato and Doumon who both reverse digivolved into their normal forms and Takato caught Renamon before she could fall. He put all of his cards away then flew back to the others.**  
****"**It's over," Takato said.**  
****"**Yes," Imperialdramon said. "And now all the digimon must return to the Digital world forever."**  
****"**Excuse me?" Takato asked.**  
****"**Our place isn't in the real world," Renamon said. "We have to stay here."**  
****"**But-" Takato began.**  
****"**No buts," Imperialdramon said. "My decision is final."**  
****"**Now hold on," Magnamon said. "You may have created the Royal Knights but that doesn't make you all powerful. I may agree that having millions of digimon in the real world is inviting disaster but it's not your choice to just lock them up here."**  
****"**He just saved both worlds," Gallantmon said. "He deserves a reward at the very least."**  
****"**Agreed," UlforceVeedramon said flying over. "He resurrected me by killing the R-reaper and I agree that he deserves a reward at the very least."**  
****"**Fine," Imperialdramon said. "He may have one request."**  
****"**You're so kind," Takato said. "I want the digimon to be allowed to stay."**  
****"**No," Imperialdramon said.**  
****"**I'm sorry but he's right," Magnamon said. "That's a very bad idea."**  
****"**Fine," Takato said. "Then I want Renamon to be allowed to stay."**  
****"**Absolutely not," Imperialdramon said. "She's destined to be the Digital World's greatest protector."**  
****"**Screw Destiny," Renamon said. "I love Takato and no matter what you say you are not keeping me here."**  
****"**You weren't going to stay here anyway were you?" Takato asked.**  
****"**Hell no," Renamon said.**  
****"**No way in Hell," Imperialdramon said.**  
****"**Let's think about this for a minute," Magnamon said. "She just protected the Digital World from its greatest threat yet. Perhaps her destiny just came true. In either case there's a way we could let her go back _and_keep her as a guardian."**  
****"**No," Imperialdramon said. "We are not letting the portals stay open."**  
****"**It's not your choice," Crusadermon said. "We should leave it up to someone who knows Takato. Gallantmon, the final decision is yours."**  
****"**Well," Gallantmon said. "Takato has never done anything for a selfish reason. I believe that if Takato thinks that it is a better idea to keep the digimon in the Real world, it should be allowed."

"I don't believe this," Imperialdramon said. "You're going to allow this?"

"Yes," Magnamon said. "As I said, it's Gallantmon's call."

"Wait," Takato said. "You mean the digimon don't have to return to the Digital World?"

"No," Crusadermon said. "They are free to stay in your world."

"Good," Takato said. "Now, I think we'll be heading home now."

"Good bye," Gallantmon said.

Renamon teleported all of her friends back to the portal and they stepped through to find Henry passed out next to it and Terriermon looking bored and exasperated at the same time.

"What happened to him?" Takato asked.

"To many joints," Terriermon said. "Go figure."

"Yeah," Takato said. "It's over. Everyone's safe, no thanks to Henry."

Everyone went to their respective houses except Takato, Renamon and Guilmon. They moved to a town just south of their old homes and rented an apartment. After about three weeks, Renamon and Takato told the others about their relationship and no one seemed very surprised. After about another month Renamon and Takato got married and were over the moon. About a week later Renamon got pregnant and had two sons and a daughter. The boys looked exactly alike but the daughter was easily distinguishable. The boys were humans but had yellow hair that matched their mother's fur. They also had her powers. Renamon and Takato's daughter was also humanoid but had purple hair that matched her mother's fur when her mother was in her Vulpamon form. She also had her mother's powers.

THE END


End file.
